


Bared To You

by thecrazyhairdo (givemepizza)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/thecrazyhairdo
Summary: “Earlier today when we covered Red Velvet’s dumb dumb and we wore those maid outfits. Was it really the first time you wore women’s clothes?” Youngjo asked“That again?” he frowned down at their clasped hands.“I just want the truth, Hwanwoong.” Youngjo paused to recollect his wording. “It’s that… you seemed so comfortable and happy in those clothes.”“That doesn’t have to mean anything.”“But does it… mean something?”
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Bared To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. this is my first ONEUS story and it's basically just youngwoong talking, discovering and understanding each other's fantasies. expect a lot of fluff because that's what I'm good at. well that and because i love cute! youngwoong. i hope you'll like this short story.<3

Year-end mini concerts were super fun and Hwanwoong loved sharing the stage with his band mates, making the fans happy and all that. At the same time all that took a toll on his body and he couldn’t wait to finally start their short break the next day. Hwanwoong let himself fall onto his bed like a log and he just lay there face down while waiting his turn to use the shower.

Youngjo walked into Hwanwoong’s room and smiles fondly at the sight of his boyfriend sleeping posture. “Exhausted?” he asks and goes to sit at the edge of Hwanwoong’s bed, putting the paper gift bag he was holding down on the floor by the bed.

Hwanwoong just grunted in reply, unable to find the energy to speak.

While gently running his hand up and down Hwanwoong’s back, Youngjo looked at Dongju’s vacant bed, “where is your roomie?”

This time Hwanwoong tried harder to speak, but it came out too muffled for anything audible because he was still face down on his pillow.

Youngjo smiled softly and leaned down to kiss Hwanwoong’s temple. “Can we talk?” he whispered

Hwanwoong finally lifted his face off the pillow as his eyes flew open to peer suspiciously and sceptically at his boyfriend. “You never want to talk.”

“Yeah, but this is important.” Youngjo replied with seriousness that Hwanwoong found a bit alarming.

“Just know that if you break up with me, I’ll haunt you in every one of your lives.”

Youngjo grinned, “I know.” He took hold of Hwanwoong’s arms to urge and help him turn over so they could face each other. Hwanwoong groaned in protest, but let his boyfriend have his way anyway. Youngjo leaned down to kiss Hwanwoong’s pouting lips because it was literally impossible to resist. Hwanwoong wasn’t complain at all about that one.

Getting comfortable lying on his back, Hwanwoong asked, “Okay, what do you want to talk about?”

Youngjo’s lips thinned as his heart beat accelerated. Honestly it wasn’t easy for him to raise the particular subject with his boyfriend. The issue was something they’d already discussed, but only in brief because Hwanwoong had been to uncomfortable and embarrassed about talking about it in depth.

Still, Youngjo wanted to try for the sake of understanding and getting to know his boyfriend better. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he spoke. “Hwanwoong, there is something I want to ask you, but I need you to promise that you’ll answer me honestly.”

Hwanwoong’s eyebrows furrowed in the slightest, wondering what his boyfriend was on about, but he nodded anyway. “Sure. I’ll tell you anything, hyung.” He reached out for Youngjo’s hand and interlaced their fingers.

The squeeze Hwanwoong gave Youngjo’s hand was all the encouragement Youngjo needed to go on. “Earlier today when we covered Red Velvet’s _dumb dumb_ and we wore those maid outfits. Was it really the first time you wore women’s clothes?”

Hwanwoong tensed instantly, making Youngjo swallow thickly as he started to regret bringing the issue up again. Suddenly Hwanwoong couldn’t meet Youngjo’s gaze. “That again?” he frowned down at their clasped hands.

“I just want the truth, Hwanwoong.” Youngjo paused to recollect his wording. “It’s that… you seemed so comfortable and happy in those clothes.”

“That doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“But does it… mean something?”

“No.” Hwanwoong said a bit too sharply, regretting it immediately.

“Then why won’t you look at me?”

Hwanwoong didn’t answer.

Youngjo gently cupped and tipped Hwanwoong’s chin to make him look up. “Hwanwoong, I meant it backstage when I said I thought you looked really pretty in those clothes.”

Hwanwoong just blinked, not sure what to say to that. His heart was hammering so loudly that he feared Youngjo could hear it. All the physical stress he’d had aching all over his body a few moments ago was gone now and replaced with anxiety.

Youngjo went on. “I just want to know who you are, Hwanwoong. I want to know you inside and out.” he paused again, a little awkwardly this time.”I won’t judge you.”

Hwanwoong considered that for a moment and sighed heavily. “I know you won’t judge me.”

“Then be honest with me. Please.”

_I’m scared_ , Hwanwoong wanted to say, but held back. Silence befell them then, neither unable to move the conversation forward.

It was Hwanwoong who finally broke the awkward silence. “Is this that important to you?”

Youngjo nodded and that’s when he decided that if he was going to take some truth from Hwanwoong, he had to give some. “The truth is……” He trailed off to let his thundering heart come down a little. “…… I _really_ liked seeing you in those clothes. I haven’t stopped thinking about it.”

Hwanwoong blinked and then it suddenly dawned on him- what Youngjo was saying and his eyes widened in shock. “Youngjo…..” he whispered, gob smacked.

“Maybe it doesn’t make sense that I like seeing you in women’s clothes, but that’s that.”

It was a lot for Youngjo to say at once, Hwanwoong realised that if his boyfriend could trust him enough to share then it was only fair for Hwanwoong to be honest too. “Hyung?”

“hm?”

“It wasn’t my first time putting on women’s clothes.”

Youngjo’s eyes widened a fraction, curiosity piqued. His heart started to race anew but for a completely different reason; something more to do with excitement. “Really?”

Hwanwoong nodded. “I was in high school the first time I tried on my sister’s clothes and I liked it.” he paused, eyes swimming with fear. Youngjo gave Hwanwoong’ hand an encouraging squeeze, his smile soft and imploring. Hwanwoong sat up on the bed to look at his boyfriend more directly. “Once in a while I buy girls’ clothes to wear in the privacy of this room when I’m alone in here.” 

“Do you put on make-up too?”

“A bit. I like pretty things.” Hwanwoong admitted and lowered his gaze, suddenly feeling uncertain about sharing that as well.

Youngjo leaned in to give Hwanwoong’s lips a tender kiss and hHwanwoong slowly met his gaze. Youngjo’s eyes were full of nothing but understanding, delight and delight. It was enough to completely wash away Hwanwoong’s embarrassment, shame and uncertainty. “I have something for you.” Youngjo said then and bent down to pick up the bag he’d brought with him. 

“What is it?” Hwanwoong asked, looking at the bag.

Nervously biting his lip, Youngjo reached into the bag and took out a peach lace garment. Hwanwoong couldn’t tell yet what it was, but he was certain it was feminine attire. He gasped, eyed wide in shock.

Youngjo gave Hwanwoong the dress and wig and then he got up to go and lock the door.

Meanwhile Hwanwoong tentatively and gently ran his fingers over the soft fabric of the piece of clothing which turned out to be a very cute dress. The wig had long, thick locks of rich blonde hair. Long hair was unchartered territory for Hwanwoong, so he was itching to try it on.

Youngjo returned and sat back down at the edge of the bed, just watching Hwanwoong. “I want you to wear it for me.” He said

The request had Hwanwoong’s pulse racing with excitement and anticipation.

“Youngjo, is this some sort of a fetish for you?”

“Maybe.” Youngjo shrugged. “I like the idea of a boy’s body hiding underneath women’s clothes. It’s sexy.” He elaborated, surprising both himself and Hwanwoong whose cheeks crimsoned not because he was embarrassed, but because he was so excited.

Hwanwoong nodded and bounced off the bed and went to the mirror to try everything on while Youngjo watched and waited with baited breath.

After making quick work of shedding his clothes to get into the dress, Hwanwoong took a bit of time to fix the wig on his head so that it would sit right. When he was finished, he just stared at his reflection for a little while, stunned by how well the dress fit him and how soft he looked with the wig on. He smilingly toyed with the strands of hair for a bit and then remembered that his boyfriend was right behind him watching, so he turned around to face Youngjo.

Hwanwoong’s back view was one thing, but the front was another. Youngjo inhaled sharply, breath stolen entirely by how gorgeous his looked.

The dress fit Hwanwoong’ slender frame perfectly, ending a few centimetres above his knees- just perfectly both hiding and covering his legs to create the right amount of mystery. The peach complimented Hwanwoong’s pale skin so well it was breath taking.

Youngjo’s gaze wondered below Hwanwoong’ knees and he gasped softly when he noticed how smooth and hairless they were. How also noticed how delicate Hwanwoong’s feet looked with the soft pink nail polish on them. When Hwanwoong said he liked pretty things, Youngjo didn’t think he meant nails too.

Finally Youngjo’s eyes slid back up and caught sight of the blonde, smooth, shiny curls cascading down Hwanwoong’s shoulders.

“Not to ruin your leering, but please say something.” Hwanwoong timidly muttered, hands clasped in front of him as he increasingly grew nervous under his boyfriend’s scrutiny.

Youngjo snapped out of his daydream and reached for Hwanwoong, pulling him closer and resting his hands on either side of his wait. “You look so beautiful.” Youngjo said. 

Hwanwoong smiled back, feeling his heart melt at the compliment and approval.

“Are you comfortable?”

Hwanwoong nodded. “The fabric feels great against my skin. Thanks for the dress... and the wig.”

Youngjo’s attention went back to said wig and he couldn’t resist reaching out to touch it. He grinned in delight at the soft feel between his fingers as he played with the curls. Hwanwoong smiled. “Do I look good with long hair?”

“Very. I like it.” Youngjo quickly confirmed as if not wanting Hwanwoong to doubt himself and how gorgeous he looked for a single second. Hwanwoong appreciated it.

Youngjo tugged Hwanwoong onto his lap, gently cupped his smooth cheek and kissed him on the lips. Hwanwoong felt warmth spread throughout his body at the adoration and reverence Youngjo poured out through the kiss.

Hwanwoong kissed back just as gently, but not any less passionately as he tried to convey all his feelings for Youngjo, all his love, into that one kiss.

Hwanwoong pulled away to breathe, but Youngjo chased after his lips and pressed small kisses against them. Hwanwoong’s cheeks hurt from how hard he was smiling. He felt so free and happy that his favourite person in the world now shared his secret and accepted it wholly.

“You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Youngjo whispered against Hwanwoong’s lips.

“Thank you for accepting me.” Hwanwoong whispered, blushing. 

“And you me. This will be our little secret.”

“I love you, Youngjo.”

“I love you too, beautiful.” Youngjo breathed, looking back at Hwanwoong’s face in time to see the smile break across it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. let me know your thoughts on the story in the comment section. If not, just kudos are deeply appreciated too<3


End file.
